This invention pertains to improved ice cream freezers and methods for freezing a liquid, and more particularly to one which employs no beater elements within the food container, but one wherein thorough mixing of the liquid is achieved through the effects of gravity and one wherein the food container may be totally immersed in the liquid refrigerant.
Ice cream freezers of current design employ a paddle or beater element within the food container which causes the desired mixing action as the food container is rotated about its vertical axis. While the end product of conventional freezers is generally of high quality, the beater element must be removed from the food container before the ice cream can be consumed. This creates some undesirable features such as waste and softening of the ice cream and is generally a very messy procedure. The instant invention overcomes these objectionable features without loss of quality in the end product.